Hello There Clato
by Booklover1314
Summary: This is a modern day Clato where Cato and Clove meet in boarding school. New at writing so please don’t judge the summary! Rated T in case I accidentally say something and get in trouble for it. Found picture off the internet.
1. Welcome

**Hey!!!! Back-to-school FanFic!!!!! Hope you guys like. This is a charter school. They have majors. It's an Arts boarding school. Although they have majors, this is not college. It's highschool. Just putting it out there. Highschool,**

Clove

Boarding school. Freshman year. This is going to be the best four years of my life. I go to my dorm room 136. My roommate is already there.

" Hi," She says kindly. " I'm Aria!" (Foxface)

" Clove," I say.

" First year?" She asks.

" Yeah," I say. " One major or two?"

" Two. Art and Drama. You?"

" Two majors as well. Art and Writing." I say.

" Well don't we have a lot in common. I'm a first year too." She says cheerfully. "Need some help?"

" Yes actually." My father left me in the parking lot with my three suitcases. I had to trudge upstairs with my three heavy suitcases to our dorm room.

Aria makes my bed as I put my clothes away.

" I'm going to go to the quad. Want to come with?" Aria asks.

" Nah," I reply. " I'm going to the library."

Aria smiles. "Okay. See you at dinner!"

Aria closed the door behind her. I grab my sketchbook and walk to the library. Once I get to the library, I grab a book. IT. By Stephan King. I am just starting to read, when a boy comes next to me. He has short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks.

" No. I don't mind if you sit here." I say quietly.

Cato

I walked into the library and saw a beautiful girl with raven hair and green eyes. She was reading a really big book. She was pretty so I asked if I could sit with her. She said I could, so I sit down swiftly next to her.

" Are you a first year?" I ask.

" Yeah," She blushes. " How about you?"

" I'm a first year too." I say.

" What do you major in?" She asks.

" Writing and Music." I say confidently. " How about you?"

" Writing and Art." I glance at her sketchbook. It has a magnificent sketch of the school mascot.

" Wow! You're really good!" I exclaim. I get a few dirty looks from a few of the other students. She laughs. " Thank you…" she pauses. " Cato." I say. " Cato." She repeats. " Nice to meet you. I'm Clove Woods." She holds a hand out. I shake it. " Well Clover want to give me your number?" I smirk. She smiles and hands me her phone. I give her mine and enter my number. " Goodbye Clover." I say. " Goodbye Cato.


	2. Marvel

Clove

Cato, texts me later an hour before lights out.

 **Cato: Hi there Clover!**

 **Clove: Hi**

 **Cato: Since school doesn't start for another three days, want to go to an amusement park tomorrow? I have five tickets so your roommate can come and a guest.**

 **Clove: That'll be fun. I'll ask her.**

As if on cue, Aria walks through the door. " Hey Clove!"

" You want to go to the amusement park tomorrow? Cato asked me and said I could bring you and a plus one of your choice." I say.

" Sure!" Aria exclaims. " Who's Cato?"

" A guy I met today at the library." I reply.

" Ooh. A guy!" Aria squeals. I roll my eyes. " Well Clove, I met a guy too. His name is Thresh. I'll bring him as a plus one." At that Aria grabs her phone.

Cato.

I invited Clove to an amusement park and she said yes! My phone chimes.

 **Clove: Aria said she'd come. With a guy named Thresh what time should she tell Thresh to be there?**

I smirk.

 **Cato: Nothing. I'll tell him. He's one of my roommates. Be in the parking lot at 10am sharp.**

 **Clove: Okay. Night Cato.**

 **Cato: Goodnight Clover.**

Clove

I wake up at 7am. I go to my small closet and grab a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt. I figured that since we'd be riding roller coasters, I wouldn't wear any skirts, and jeans are too tight for all that moving. I take a quick shower and get dressed. It's 8am. I tap Aria lightly on the shoulder. She groans and rolls over. I giggle. " Aria! It's eight." She sits up and rubs her eyes. " Okay." She gets out of bed and trudges towards my closet. " Wrong closet!" I exclaim. She looks up and turns around. She has sufficiently proved she is not a morning person.

Cato

It's nine fifty now; Thresh and I are waiting in the parking lot. We have to use Marvels car. This was Marvel's idea. He and Clove are old friends and she didn't tell him she got into this school. I must've have had a disappointed look on my face because Marvel said to me, " We don't like each other like that! She's all yours!"

At exactly ten o' clock Clove and her roommate, Aria, arrived in the parking lot. Clove waved at me. Marvel walked out of the car. Clove's face brightened and she ran into his arms. " Marvel! What are you doing here?" Marvel smirked. " I go here doofus." Clove laughed and hugged him again. " This is your car?" Clove asked. "Yup. I got a new one. Which means you and Cato get the back seats. Because of what you had me do the last time I was in your car. And Cato tripped me this morning." Marvel said. " That was an accident!" I exclaim. " Get into the car losers!" Marvel says loudly.

 **Hi guys! So should I do point of views from Aria, Thresh, and Marvel??? Questions.**


	3. First step

Cato

Clove and I get into the backseat. Aria and Thresh sit in the middle. Lucky. " Hey Marvel! What did Clove do the last time you were in her car?" Marvel laughs. " Want to tell that story Clove?"

" Gladly. So Marvel and Me and McKenna, our friend, were going to the arcade since I thought I was the only one leaving. So I told Marvel that he had to sit in the backseat because I had to tell McKenna something so he was super dramatic and acted all stupid about it." Clove explains.

Marvel fakes offended. " I was not being all dramatic about it!"

Clove laughs. " Sure Marvel. Anyone here a wimp and not going on the extreme rides?"

We are all silent. " Great!" She says.

We arrive at the park twenty minutes later. Clove goes straight to this huge roller coaster with about five drops, and eight loops. We join her in line. Since it's pretty early, and a Friday, the line isn't too bad. Most kids started school a week ago, so we got cheaper tickets. We get to the front of the line, and sit down in the car. I sit next to Clove, Aria and Thresh sit behind us, and Marvel sits by himself, in front of us.

" You ready Clover?" I ask.

" Please." She replies with a smirk. " I was born ready." She grabs my hand. We start to move. We drop, and turn, and go upside down. Clove screeches a high pitch on our first loop.

Afterwards Clove is jumping up and down. " That was fun!"

Aria nods. " Can we go again?"

Thresh shakes his head, " No there is so much more to do!"

Clove.

I decided to do something bold and hold Cato's hand on the ride. He didn't pull away in disgust, so that's a good sign.

We go through a bunch of different rides an I continue to sit next to Cato. Later in the day, Marvel winks at me and nods towards Cato. I glare daggers at him. He starts to laugh.

The end of the day comes too soon and we have to leave the park.

Cato.

We walk toward the car, and I take my seat next to Clove in the back. Clove falls asleep on the ride back, her head resting on my shoulder.

We come to a stop and I tap Clove's shoulder. She wakes up, her green eyes alert, then softening. We climb out of the car. Clove and Aria wave at us and walk to their dorm.

" She totally likes you bro!" Marvel yells at me. " Shut up Marvel!" I yell back. We race to our dorm. " Do you really think she likes me?" I ask. " It's actually pretty obvious." Thresh says. My phone chimes. " Wonder who that is." Marvel mutters.

Clove: Hey Cato! Thank you for inviting me! I had a lot of fun with you.

Cato: Hey Clove! Had fun with you too. Want to compare schedules tomorrow?

Clove: Yeah! Meet at the library's cafè at one?

Cato: Yeah! See you soon.

Clove: Goodnight

Cato: Night.

I don't wake up until nine thirty. The sun shining in my eyes. I wake to Marvel yelling at our XBox and Thresh hitting the WiFi hotspot. I go to the dining hall, grab an apple, and head back upstairs.

"You guys know it's schedule day right?" I ask my roommates. " It is?" Thresh asks confused. " Yeah," I say. " Clove and I are meeting at the library to co"

" Ooh Clove!" Marvel interrupts. " Cato's got a crush!" My face reddens.

" It's about ten now. When do we pick up schedules?" Thresh asks.

" One thirty." I reply.

We play video games and watch TV until it's time for us to go downstairs. We get our schedules and I head to the library. Clove isn't there yet, so I wait at a table my schedule in hand.

Fiction Writing: Ms Trinket

Math: Mr Abernathy

Journalism: Ms Wiress

Lyrics: Ms Cashmere

Music: Mr Gloss

Science: Mr Beetee

Clove walks quickly into the library and sits down. " Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." At that, she hands me her schedule.

" We have four classes together." I say.

" Great!" She replies. " You guys want to come over for a movie at seven?"

" Sure!" I say. " What movie?"

" How about the Avengers?" She asks.

" Totally! We'll see you at seven." I say.

She walks out of the library.

Clove

It's now six fifty and I have blankets and popcorn on my desk. Aria lays on her bed reading. " Thresh is so cute!" She squeals putting her book down on her nightstand. I laugh. " I guess so,"

" Who's your favorite Avenger. I love Black Widow. She's so cool!" Aria exclaims.

" I really like Wanda. You know, the Scarlet Witch." I reply.

" Yeah! She's so powerful though!" Aria says.

" Duh! That's why I like her!" I say.

Cato, Marvel, And Thresh walked into our dorm. " Hey ladies!" Thresh exclaims. Aria blushes.

Cato grabs a blanket and sits down next to me, his arm around my shoulder. The blanket is only on him. I tug on it lightly. "Share." I say smiling. Cato laughs and spreads out the blanket. Aria starts the movie and passes out popcorn. Marvel turns out the light.

Cato

Clove lies curled n a ball next to me. She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. The movie ends, and we wave to Aria.


	4. Last day of summer

**ClovePOV**

I wake to find Aria laughing. " Where's Cato?"

That makes her laugh harder. She finally stops. " They left twenty minutes ago. You fell asleep about an hour or two in, and Cato was just there watching you sleep." She says.

" Oh." Is all I say.

Aria starts laughing harder.

* * *

School starts tomorrow and I'm a nervous mess. We're hanging out in the guy's place, Aria and Thresh are screaming at each other because Thresh just blew her up on the XBox. I think we already know who's going to win that fight. Aria. I'm pacing back and forth through the dorm.

"Clo stop it!" Marvel yells. I jump back. " Dang, it Marvel you scared me!"

"Clover, why are you nervous?" Cato asks.

" Why _aren't_ you nervous?" I ask.

" Because I know that I'll be fine, and so will you," Cato says.

" How do you know that?' I ask.

" And the rom-com begins." Marvel rolls his eyes.

" Shut up Marvel!" Cato and I both yell at him which causes him to roll his eyes again.

" Clo if you don't stop pacing I will start singing and you know I can't sing." I involuntarily cringe. He can't sing. I hear Cato laughing so I turn around and glare at him.

" Clover you're going to be fine," Cato reassures me.

" I don't even know what to wear!" I exclaim irritably.


End file.
